Increíble
by Nanamiii
Summary: Una Korra bastante achispada se encargará de hacerle saber a una completa extraña cuán increíble es Asami. Aunque no reparará en que esa extraña es, en realidad, la mismísima Asami. [Fluff]


Asami sabía muy pero muy bien que se estaba aprovechando de la situación. Lo que estaba haciendo no era del todo correcto. Pero, en su defensa, ¿quién podría interrumpir a su propia novia mientras esta hablaba maravillas de ti? Está bien, sí, Korra estaba un _poquitito_ pasada de copas. Al punto que creía que la persona con la que estaba conversando era una completa extraña. Aunque, más que conversar, estaba dándole una cátedra sobre lo increíble que era Asami Sato.

—Es que, ¡es tan bonita! ¿Ya te dije que Asami es bonita?

—Sí, Korra —asintió haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para no reírse—, Asami es bonita.

—¡Pues te equivocas! —se indignó— ¡Mi novia es hermosa! Y también es increíble. ¿Hablamos ya de lo increíble que es Asami?

—Se ha dejado muy en claro que Asami es increíble, sí —dijo con un tono solemne digno de un erudito—. Pero tú eres el avatar. ¿Acaso no eres más increíble tú? ¿Más increíble que cualquier persona? —se aventuró.

— _Pfffffffffffft_ —Korra puso los ojos en blanco—. Controlar los elementos. Gran cosa. Cualquiera puede hacerlo.

—No cualquiera, Korra.

—Es verdad, es verdad —dijo con seriedad reconociendo su gravísimo error—. Bueno. Cualquiera que pueda controlar los elementos puede controlar los elementos. ¿Mejor? —Asami sólo pudo asentir. Se tuvo que morder los labios para no dejar escapar una risita—. Bien. Como te decía. Puede parecer la gran cosa, pero créeme, no lo es —Korra achicó el espacio entre las dos y habló en voz baja—: ¿Quieres saber _qué_ es la gran cosa?

—Por supuesto —susurró.

Korra entrecerró los ojos y miró a un lado y luego al otro. Cualquiera que no estuviera formando parte de la conversación pensaría que el avatar estaba a punto de confiarle a su novia el secreto ancestral mejor guardado de todos los tiempos.

—Asami es capaz de maquillarse en _diez_ minutos.

—¿Qué…?

—¡Lo sé! En tan sólo _diez_ minutos. ¡Diez! A mí me lleva mínimo una hora, ¡y ni siquiera lo puedo hacer bien! Ay, Asami, cuánta paciencia me tiene cuando le pido que me enseñe…

—No creo que eso tan increíble, Korra —dijo con total sinceridad.

—No, no, no, no, no, no y no. No lo entiendes. ¿El delineador? De una pasada —Hizo un gesto sobre su ojo con un lápiz imaginario—. ¿El labial? Una pasada y _yastá_ —Otro gesto, pero sobre sus labios—, dos si ese día se siente particularmente perfeccionista. Y eso no es todo. No. Es. Todo. Siempre que nos ha tocado pelear contra cualquier enemigo, no importa lo ardua que haya sido la batalla, Asami logra seguir viéndose impecable. ¿Ser el avatar? Meh. ¡Meh, te digo! ¿Pero poder aplicarse maquillaje de esa manera y conseguir verse radiante a todo momento? Ahora _eso_ es increíble —declaró, golpeando la mesa con el dedo índice.

—Ahora lo entiendo, Korra —dijo Asami. El maquillaje no era un tema central en su vida, pero hasta ese momento nunca había sabido cuánto impacto había tenido en las impresiones de su novia.

—Y ni si quiera lo necesita —Antes de que Asami pudiera detenerla, Korra tomó un vaso y dio un sorbo más que generoso—. Es decir. No lo digo en plan de "oh, las mujeres no necesitan maquillaje para verse hermosas" —dijo en un tono grave y burlón—, ¿eh? Porque Asami puede hacer lo que quiera con su carita preciosa, ¿eh? Pero es que a veces me despierto a la mañana y la veo y ya está hermosa. Como siempre. Y entonces me descuido un segundo y ¡ _bam_! —Con un aplauso, Korra hizo vibrar levemente el edificio, lo cual hizo que se ganaran las miradas sorprendidas de los pocos invitados que quedaban en la fiesta— Asami se ha puesto maquillaje y se ha acentuado todos sus rasgos… sus rasgos… Bueno, todos sus rasgos porque no tiene ningún desperfecto en su carita. ¿Ya te dije que Asami es muy bonita?

—Sí, Korra, hemos dejado asentado que Asami no sólo es bonita, sino que, además, es hermosa.

—¡Exactamente…! —calló unos segundos en los cuales su cerebro pareció sacar algunas conclusiones—. Oye, no te vayas a enamorar de Asami, ¿eh? Es decir, si lo hicieras, no te culparía; pero no lo vayas a hacer, ¿eh?

—No te preocupes, Korra —la tranquilizó.

—Bien, bien. Aunque ¿sabías que te pareces mucho a Asami?

—¿De verdad? —De nuevo tuvo que contener la risa.

—De verdad, de verdad. Pero Asami… Asami… —Frunció el entrecejo y buscó a su alrededor. Entonces Korra puso cara de espanto—. ¡Asami! ¿Dónde está Asami? ¡He perdido a Asami! ¡Asami!

De los ojitos azules de Korra empezaron a asomarse lágrimas de desesperación. Se llevó las manos a la cara y, antes de que el llanto pasara a mayores, Asami la atrajo en un tierno abrazo. Le dio unas palmaditas y le prometió que todo estaría bien, que seguro que Asami ya volvía. Eso pareció tranquilizar al avatar quien, ya más relajada y dándole la razón, dejó escapar un bostezo.

—¿Qué te parece —le ofreció Asami— si tú te quedas aquí mientras yo la voy a buscar?

—¿De verdad harías eso por mí? —preguntó esperanzada.

—Por supuesto —La hizo poner los brazos sobre la mesa para que pudiera apoyarse sobre ellos y dormirse. En el mientras tanto, Asami prepararía todo para la vuelta a casa.

—Gracias. Pero no te vayas a enamorar de ella, ¿eh?

—Prometo hacer el esfuerzo, Korra.

—Bien. Y ya que vas, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? —preguntó con los ojos ya cerrados.

—Claro.

—Dile que la amo mucho, ¿sí?

—Oh, Korra, con lo increíble que es, de seguro ya lo sabe.

Korra no le respondió, puesto que ya estaba dormida.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
